wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on December 15, 2019 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. It was the eleventh event under the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs chronology. Event summary Humberto Carrillo vs Andrade For years, the idea of Andrade separating from Zelina Vega has been all but inconceivable. After all, it was the ruthless business manager who jumpstarted the stalling Superstar during his time in NXT, turned him into a champion and helped guide him to one of the hottest starts in recent memory on Raw and SmackDown. Thanks to two straight losses to Humberto Carrillo, however, what was once inconceivable is starting to look a little bit like reality. If there was any doubt that Andrade’s camp was looking at this as a must-win, the tense exchanges with Zelina during their entrance likely put that to rest. Likewise, Andrade’s relatively conservative game plan of hitting hard and waiting to capitalize on a mistake signified that he was simply trying not to lose. Carrillo, meanwhile, was looking to make a statement. The young Superstar jarred Andrade into second gear with a kick that left a sizeable battle wound on the former NXT Champion’s cheek, and he almost pinned Andrade after Andrade nearly collided with Vega on the apron in an echo of the final moments of their Raw match. Andrade stopped short of crashing into Vega for a second time and went high-risk to put the match away, but Carrillo was once again ready. Humberto sent Andrade soaring with a reverse hurricanrana off the top turnbuckle, followed up with a moonsault almost as gorgeous as the man himself and covered his foe for three. Much like on Raw, Andrade didn’t make any bones about who he believed was responsible for the loss, shooing away Zelina and stumbling back up the ramp by himself. For all the success Andrade and Vega can claim, Carrillo seems to have his number in one key way: an understanding that if you want to get it done, sometimes you might need to do it yourself. Rusev vs Bobby Lashley Sometimes, the good guys don’t win. Injustices aren’t answered, humiliations go unanswered and payback will have to take a back seat to a battle well fought. It’s just the way things go, and for all the momentum -- emotional and otherwise -- Rusev had walking into his Tables Match against noted wife-stealer Bobby Lashley at WWE TLC, The All Mighty left the pay-per-view victorious, thanks in no small part to an assist from Lana that handed her new man the win over her old man. What Rusev earned was the satisfaction of beating Lashley so badly that he needed Lana to help him win. The Bulgarian Brute made good on his opportunity to dismantle his opponent, brutalizing Lashley with his fists, his feet and a guardrail before The All Mighty finally turned the tide with a Kendo stick to Rusev’s back. The Super Athlete begged a laughing Lana to help him on the outside, but his estranged wife only stood back while Lashley continued his assault. At the last second, Rusev fought back, seizing the stick from Lashley’s hands and turning it against his tormentor in ruthless fashion. Sensing disaster approaching, Lana climbed Rusev’s back and raked his eyes, setting him up for a Spear from Lashley into a table in the corner. Miraculously, the table didn’t break, and Rusev had life in him yet, but The All Mighty followed up quickly with a suplex into a table mounted in the opposite corner, ending the match and earning the win. So Lashley leaves TLC with the W and the woman. Rusev, now finally free of Lana’s entrapments and deceptions, will have to settle for addition by subtraction and call it a day. The Kabuki Warriors vs Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair If the enemy of my enemy is my friend, then Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair were wise to join forces for a battle against the deadly combination of Asuka &Kairi Sane. But for all the shared animosity The Man and The Queen harbored for The Kabuki Warriors, two individuals can’t defeat a team, and Asuka & Kairi Sane prevailed over their rivals to retain the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships in the main event of WWE TLC. Charlotte Flair wanted retribution for her recent embarrassments at the hands of the champs, and Becky just wanted a piece of Asuka — the one Superstar who has thus far eluded The Man’s justice throughout this yearlong told-you-so tour that has included a Royal Rumble Match victory and a WrestleMania main event. Both Superstars got what they wanted. The Queen unleashed the full scope of her gifts against the champions, and Kairi Sane got the worst of it by far. Becky zeroed in on Asuka for a few fateful moments with such fervor that the WWE Universe had to be left wondering what would happen if they ever got their one-on-one rematch. Becky & Charlotte stayed in the fight, fueled by pure frustration and adrenaline, only coming up short at the last second when their big swings went wrong. Charlotte, who had set up Asuka for a moonsault through a table, instead found herself powerbombed through the pine by The Empress of Tomorrow. Becky made it halfway up the rungs to the titles, only for Asuka to yank down the ladder by grabbing a rope that was attached and pulling with all her might. That same rope had been used earlier to tie The Man to the steel at ringside. Becky tumbled off the ladder and into the ropes, and with no one left to thwart her, Asuka made good on the opportunity. For the second year in a row at WWE TLC, The Empress of Tomorrow climbed the ladder to seize the titles and claim the victory as The Man and The Queen watched helplessly. Becky and Charlotte undeniably fought like champions, but some people are just better enemies than friends. Results * Singles match: Humberto Carrillo defeated Andrade (with Zelina Vega) * Tables match: Bobby Lashley (with Lana) defeated Rusev * Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka and Kairi Sane) © defeated Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Kayla Braxton * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso Image gallery 257_TLC_12152019rf_4985--c13dac283e1d354a167cac56bb1fcd19.jpg 258_TLC_12152019jg_2414--ae393fbc77ecf78599844b4a54ead223.jpg 259_TLC_12152019rf_4627--60e79ca9b1b01c8b291a54d3afa4d1ad.jpg 260_TLC_12152019rf_4654--7e15384e9f1eb85df825605247163f6e.jpg 261_TLC_12152019rf_4666--b3bdf9efbb8ea67fab861f5ee22ab2e4.jpg 262_TLC_12152019hm_5329--95f995a62a05c472e7ba7f2de34a2910.jpg 263_TLC_12152019jg_2459--3318463328c55470188974a97b0d9f11.jpg 264_TLC_12152019rf_4690--1b9c09e8bb176142223d8a3ada025e3a.jpg 265_TLC_12152019hm_5350--570f01fd79fcae6fa40f0b8f643ffa5a.jpg 266_TLC_12152019rf_4699--80945015f75057bf567b9cd3a3dae2aa.jpg 267_TLC_12152019jg_2512--bbd5362cc5245bc7e261879260e43de5.jpg 268_TLC_12152019hm_5356--c467bf9041165d1e49d85b2cc45ddb80.jpg 269_TLC_12152019rf_4708--93c8d8dced739b982747677a50808bc7.jpg 270_TLC_12152019rf_4718--bddc9e0738d30902411b93d8f4a9cf39.jpg 271_TLC_12152019hm_5380--64a564251ac50248cc8cb1b0b19e5c9b.jpg 272_TLC_12152019jg_2561--a579184ce3d10c8edf7584b77970af22.jpg 273_TLC_12152019jg_2584--0a02226f4cb6332b961c6ff66a8b7b4d.jpg 274_TLC_12152019rf_5145--c3ab143e89c5f91ef38923f02087346a.jpg 275_TLC_12152019jg_2623--2a2a5e2e993cc23b9c6e3f50934df91d.jpg 276_TLC_12152019jg_2656--8e1ccdc8556bb94d61f15273090d97b5.jpg 277_TLC_12152019jg_2685--bc27b1d14fe18d9e7d8e5a0532ba1401.jpg 278_TLC_12152019rf_4736--f9c506a800305182b4dec88a7a9ea223.jpg 279_TLC_12152019hm_5422--c8f3506c56fe2e5e614ce1ca24018e8a.jpg 281_TLC_12152019rf_4777--cee6809c6c3366324776788a19c895d3.jpg 282_TLC_12152019jg_2716--702e25a9f54bf02c9d0dbd492f9ceecd.jpg 283_TLC_12152019jg_2762--69fd153fc5d0b84b3ebf44100e0825c9.jpg 284_TLC_12152019rf_4809--7cf7820cfe88c0a13b8ca89009e44753.jpg 285_TLC_12152019rf_5187--f66cbe9bd50d18a26ccc0e8302d33236.jpg 286_TLC_12152019rf_4834--20c0512ec1b2c39ea5e76f5bdb3054de.jpg 287_TLC_12152019rf_4861--a70c7e87f387f374587967b92861f10f.jpg 288_TLC_12152019jg_2779--790f95fc53d1673ee4cfda187b6fe832.jpg 289_TLC_12152019rf_5225--2c95e1322eddc11f820edcfd0fb1b533.jpg 290_TLC_12152019jg_2814--9cb83969b6b57c623975119db3f0f295.jpg 291_TLC_12152019rf_5232--71a4dbaa030613f79267c26abe708fda.jpg 292_TLC_12152019rf_4873--6ccd2cfa82ad4db748587b6c233646da.jpg 293_TLC_12152019rf_4883--0ac897ad41cd6d5dc214641b923042e3.jpg 294_TLC_12152019rf_4903--0e4530ee7ecf8b6f22417e125398802c.jpg 295_TLC_12152019hm_5620--c2c88a95759df7e6c806a1666a263c21.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Asuka Category:Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Lana Category:Zelina Vega